<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily ever after by Actuallyerin1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749707">Happily ever after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992'>Actuallyerin1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney, Disney World &amp; Disneyland, Fairy God Mother - Freeform, Happily Ever After, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, dont come for me, i cant believe i wrote this, i told y'all it would be sweet, its just so fluffy, just so sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry surprises Alex with the trip of a lifetime. He gets a little help from a certain mouse to make this all happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happily ever after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This idea had taken a year to make perfect. In complete secret, working with only the best planners, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor had planned the most amazing proposal. It had taken so many people to make this a possibility. Both Alex’s parents, Alex’s sister and best friend Nora, Henry’s Mum, his siblings, and his best friend Pez, as well as the most dedicated magic makers at Walt Disney World had made this a possibility. And today, today was the beginning the huge multi day surprise he had planned.  </p>
<p>	What Alex had been told was that there was a serious, very boring conference that he and Henry had to attend. It was about agriculture, and other boring topics that Alex would not get suspicious of. There were fake print outs, a fake itinerary, phone calls with their teams about the matter, even a serious discussion with Philip about showing interest in the topics at hand to represent the crown. All so Henry could pull off the most romantic proposal known to man. </p>
<p>	Henry, thankfully, had inherited his father's acting skills, and was playing his part flawlessly. That afternoon, before Alex had woken up, he was on the phone with Bea and Pez, going through everything. </p>
<p>	“Listen, it’s going to be fine. You will be getting there at park closing, and everyone will be out by the time you arrive at the gates. It’s going to be a dream come true henry” Pez said and Henry swallowed, trying not to let his nerves get to him. </p>
<p>	“Right. I’ve got this. I’ve loved this man since the day we met, I can do this.” he reassured and Bea nodded. </p>
<p>	“We believe in you.” she said. Henry disconnected with them before going to wake Alex. </p>
<p>	“I know, it’s going to be a boring few days, but at least we’ll be in Florida. Sunshine, all that” he said as Alex grumbled. Henry let him get dressed, before the car arrived, already having a premade breakfast for him as they rushed out the door, and headed to the airport, getting on a private plane, Henry smiling as they finally got off the ground, pulling out a book and starting to read.  </p>
<p>	“Remind me again why you made me stay up to close to 4 am this morning packing? We never leave it that late” Alex said, and Henry smiled. </p>
<p>	“I know, love. I’m terribly sorry. If you’d like, you can sleep through the flight?” Henry offered, and Alex shook his head.  </p>
<p>	“No, I think I'll just... I don’t know, work on cases?” he asked and Henry nodded. That was fine with him.  </p>
<p>	By the time they landed in Orlando, Alex had a tough time keeping his eyes open. They got into the waiting limousine, Alex sighing sleepily as they finally got moving.  </p>
<p>	“Sleep my love, I'll wake you when we get to the hotel” Henry promised, Alex smiling gently, giving him a loving kiss. </p>
<p>	“Love you” He mumbled, before falling asleep. Henry relaxed and enjoyed the ride. As Bea and Pez had promised, there was no one in the parking lot as they drove up. Henry grinned as he gently shook Alex awake.  </p>
<p>	“We’re here, my love” He said, Alex opening his eyes and looking out the window. His eyes widened, thinking he was dreaming. </p>
<p>	“Where...” he said, before the door opened, and freaking Cinderella was standing there, looking beautiful, with prince charming standing next to her. </p>
<p>	“Oh, I'm just so excited! You must be Alex! Fairy Godmother said you’d be arriving by royal carriage this evening!” She said, and Alex smiled, looking from her, to Henry, who just had the biggest grin on his face, and then back to her. </p>
<p>	“Hello... nice to meet you... um... what’s...” He said, Henry getting out with him. Cinderella smiled brightly, doing a curtsey worthy of a real princess, and Prince Charming did a formal bow. </p>
<p>	“Welcome to our Kingdom, your majesty. Please, allow us to show you both our wonderful kingdom.” Prince Charming said, and Henry smiled. </p>
<p>	“You’re very kind” he said, taking Alex’s hand, and walking into the Magic Kingdom. Alex’s eyes lit up as they walked in. It was completely empty, and amazingly beautiful, Cinderella’s castle lit up and shining bright.  </p>
<p>	“Hen... I don’t...” Alex started, but Henry smiled. </p>
<p>	“Surprise, my love” He said simply, and Alex felt like he could cry. Cinderella smiled kindly, walking with them down to the castle.  </p>
<p>	“You’ll be staying in the castle tonight, I had gus gus and Jaq set up everything for you, with the help of Fairy Godmother of course. But feel free to explore all the lands of our kingdom before turning in, as you are our most distinguished guests.” she said, smiling as they said goodbye. Once they were alone, Alex looked at Henry, hands practically shaking. </p>
<p>	“we’re...” Alex asked and Henry grinned.  </p>
<p>	“I'm sure you’ve caught on by now, but there’s no conference. I’ve been planning this surprise for you for a year, and I hope you like it” He said and Alex grinned, practically tackling him in a deep kiss, arms around his neck. </p>
<p>	“we’re... oh my God, Henry! We are in Magic Kingdom, we are staying in Cinderella Castle, I... I love you so much, you... literal prince charming!” he said, and Henry grinned, so glad Alex liked the surprise. </p>
<p>	“I love you too. Now, you heard Cinderella, we have the entire park to ourselves. What sounds fun?” Henry asked and Alex grinned, running to tomorrow land, so excited to ride Space Mountain. They spent so much time wandering around and riding rides, Henry smiling excitedly. </p>
<p>	“Now, I know we’re having a lot of fun just riding everything, but I do have some more surprises. So, come with me” he said, squeezing Alex’s hand as they made their way to Tomorrow Land Terrace. A beautiful table was set up, with a beautiful red rose in the center. </p>
<p>	“Oh my god...” Alex whispered and Henry smiled, pulling out his chair for Alex to sit, smiling as waitstaff appeared, almost like magic. </p>
<p>	“Good evening your highness, Mr. Claremont-Diaz. Allow us to welcome you to the Magic Kingdom. Tonight, we bring to you the best that we have to offer, to make your evening as magical as possible. A four-course meal is on the menu for this evening, prepared by our Victoria and Alberts Chef’s.” he said, very formal and respectful. Alex smiled and blushed, thanking him as they poured their wine, bringing out an amazing salad. </p>
<p>	“You... are just... I am so shocked right now Henry. I’m so in love with you” Alex said softly. Henry smiled lovingly. </p>
<p>	“I wanted to give you an amazing surprise, my love. This was something you would never expect, and after speaking with June and Nora and even Liam and Spencer, coming here, to Disney World has been a dream for you. And I wanted to make that dream come true” Henry said, and Alex smiled.  </p>
<p>	“Well, cheers to you, as you have absolutely succeeded.” Alex said, clinking their wine glasses together. Their dinners were amazing, everything tasting perfect. As dessert came, their waiter smiled. </p>
<p>	“May I recommend turning your chair to face the castle? I believe you will love the view” He said, Alex looking and eyes widening as the castle projections started for Happily Ever After. That was when Alex began to cry, his hand coming up to his mouth, Henry grinning as he moved his chair to sit next to him. It was a beautiful show, Alex unable to believe that Henry had done all this just for him. Alex held Henry’s hand as they watched, their dessert, and the key to their room in Cinderella’s castle coming on a beautiful glass slipper.  </p>
<p>	“Thank you for joining us this evening, gentlemen. We wish you a wonderful evening, and that you find your happily ever after” he said, before leaving them to eat their dessert.  </p>
<p>	Henry was so stuffed as they walked to the castle, and up the spiral staircase to the room. Henry swallowed, grinning as he let Alex unlock the door with the key, hearing his gasp as they walked in. The room was stunning, Alex’s eyes wide as he looked at everything. It was like a dream come true.  </p>
<p>	“Henry this is...” he started, turning, and seeing Henry down on one knee, a little black ring box in his hand, tears immediately filling his eyes. </p>
<p>	“A dream come true? I know because that’s how I felt when I met you. You were a dream come true, my happily ever after. And it has not been an easy road, the best love stories are never simple. But I would walk this road a thousand times if I got to do it with you. I... I am so in love with you Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz, and I know that you are my one true love. So... Will you give this Prince Charming the absolute honor of becoming my husband?” Henry asked, and opened the ring box, showing a beautiful ring. Alex nodded, not sure if he could speak, but he tried. </p>
<p>	“yes, yes. A million times, yes. Oh my god, Henry...” he said, Henry grinning as he got up, Alex bringing him into a deep, loving kiss. Alex was shaking, crying as Henry put the beautiful ring onto his finger.  </p>
<p>	“You’re my... everything. I love you so much” Alex said, letting Henry dry his cheeks, kissing him deeply again. And finally, after a year of planning, stress, worry and sometimes downright panic, the ring was on his finger, and they could truly start their happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>